The Year of Enternal Darkness
by Vegete Ouji
Summary: A messed up team of 6 genin are placed together under one teacher and have to face the up coming battles that come from their past.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the land of ninja's things are harder to keep under control fighting becomes second nature, killing becomes your third. New ninja are picked from the academy every year. Many heroes are pick the most recognizes heroes is the ones on the stone of K.I.A (killed in action) the names we look at the most is the names of the decreased team 7, a team doomed to fail since they were picked at the academy. The names of theses of such great team that no one has ever seen and their names are something you will never to forget. These names have been honored for more than a 100 years so let's go back to the day these heroes were still alive and learn the story behind the story so you to will know there story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is a great day for any graduated student from the academy, today is the day when the teams are picked and truly genin. Now let's begin on were the heroes of our story are. "Alright everyone take your seat" yelled the school teacher known as Iruka. 36 students are in this class and everyone them passed." Okay everyone it's time to spilt up in to teams, I know a lot of you probably will not be happy about who is on your team but get over it I am the law here so what I say goes. Now team 1…"said Iruka then he started to name off the teams and there members of groups. Alright Team 7 will be Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sarah, Nicole, and Vegete. "What the hell kind of team is that?" a scream came from the back of the room. Everyone turned to face a girl about 12 with Black and purple hair and intense Royal purple eyes with 2 cat ears and a tail you could easily tell that this girl was a demon with the marks on her cheeks and arms that look like claw marks it was as clear as day.

But what made her special was that she was a panther demon but also the last of her kind. "For once I agree with the bitch, why the hell you make a 6 man squad, it's dangerous as hell?!" screamed a girl near the front. This girl had long brown hair with blue eyes, like the first girl she was no wear near normal but no one knows but the young girl herself. "Well you 6 kids were the ones that were the hardest to pick team members to even out the power balance, so we put you guys together and plus we only have 10 teachers so suck it up. So Vegete and Nicole apologies for interrupting me so I can carry on." said Iruka. The girl with brown hair now known as Nicole sat down with a small sorry and laid her head down. The girl with black and purple now known as Vegete just sat down not saying anything. "Vegete, don't you have something to say?" asked Iruka. But Vegete just turned her head not even listening.

"Vegete Answer Me!" yelled Iruka. "Sorry" Said Vegete but it was barely heard, "Good enough" with that Iruka went on with forming the last teams. "Hey Iruka!" yelled Vegete out once again "What vegete?" asked Iruka. "You never told us our teacher's name." said Vegete "o…O his name is Kakashi Hataka" with that he went back to finishing up the last 2 teams. While all of the people of Team 7 were very unhappy it was a known Fact none of them got along and was enemies the biggest ones were Vegete and Nicole. "All right tomorrow you are all to report here and your teachers will come get you to being training. Now out!" yelled Iruka and everyone left.

Next Morning

"All man everyone's all ready left and our stupid teacher is not even here yet" said a young man with blond hair and 3 scars on this cheeks that look like cat scratches, this young man's name is Naruto. "Naruto he will get here when he gets here, I mean who know what he could be doing, he may just be getting back from a mission" said a young lady with pink bubble gum hair this girls name was Sakura. "Vegete what do you think?" asked Naruto "I say he's not even coming" said Vegete. "We don't need your negative attitude kitty cat" said Nicole. "Nicole shut the hell 

up before I go over there and give you something and to bitch about!" sneered Vegete. "Guys cool it, let's just punish him for being late" said Naruto. Then Naruto jumped up and grabbed an eraser from the chalkboard and put it in the open doorway and closed the door until the eraser was tightly secured.

"That is really stupid Naruto, our teacher is a Junín, an elite ninja he's not going to fall for that" said a young man with blue and black hair, this boy's names is Sasuke. "I have to agree, if our teacher falls for that he's a moron" aid Vegete "Come on you guys this may be pretty cool" said a girl with long black hair, this girl is known as Sarah. Just then they heard footsteps approaching the doorway, they all held there breathe as a hand appeared in the doorway and pushed it open and the eraser hit target. "Ya that was totally cool" yelled Naruto. That's our teacher what a dumb ass thought Vegete and Sasuke. Well maybe Naruto is smarter then we all thought thought Nicole. "Hmmm my first impression of you all would be that you are all idiots" said a man with silver hair that kind of stood up and lend to the left, he also had a mask covering the bottom half of his face. And his left eye was covered with his leaf headband, just by looking and what he said they knew this was their teacher this was Kakashi. "Well anyway it's time for you to grow up and come with me to the roof now let's go" said Kakashi.

So everyone got up and followed their teacher up to the roof. "So why don't you all tell me about yourselves" asked Kakashi. "Like what?" asked Sakura? "Well how about your likes, dislikes and your hobbies and dreams. Well how about I go first and show you how it's done. My Name is Kakashi Hataka. Well my likes, dislikes, and dreams are none of your business. As for hobbies I have lots of hobbies" ended Kakashi. Well that was great all we learned was his name thought Sakura. "All right now you from the left please" asked Kakashi. "Well my name is Sakura Haruno. And what I like this thing well it's more of a boy, my hobbies are well BLUSH. And I hate Naruto." finished Sakura. I should have known "All right next" said Kakashi. "Well my name is Sarah Lynn and my likes are anything that has to deal with nature. My dislikes are poor people, my hobbies are planting gardens." finished Sarah. "Ok good next" said Kakashi. "My name is Nicole Zie and my likes are training and star watching, my hobbies are training and my dislikes are stupid panther demon." said Nicole. "Okay next." said Kakashi. "My names Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen in a cup but I don't like the 3 mins you have to wait for it to cook. And my hobbies are training to become stronger" said Naruto. "Good next" said Kakashi. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my likes and dislikes are none of your business nor are my hobbies." said Sasuke, "Ok' said Kakashi.

"My name is Vegete Ouji, my likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your damn business." said Vegete. "Well ok but none of you said your dreams so from Sakura over just say your dreams "said Kakashi. "Well mine is to become a great medic ninja" said Sakura. "Mines to become a great hero of skill" said Sarah. "Mines to honor my clan" said Nicole. "Mines to become the next great hokage" yelled Naruto. "Mines is to kill a certain someone" said Sasuke. "Vegete you have to say yours now" said Kakashi. "My dream" whispered Vegete. "Yes you don't have one don't you?" asked Kakashi. "I do buts its nothing you guys would understand" said Vegete. "Try us" 

said Kakashi. "My dream is to have my freedom" said Vegete. At this everyone was puzzled and looked at Vegete. "You are all ready free you dumb ass. What the hell are you talking about?" asked Nicole. Vegete looked up and they all gasped at how dead her eyes looked to their normal wild look. "Well any ways tomorrow meet me at the bridge near the forest on the west at loka rode. And we will begin our first lesson. O ya you may not want to if you want to live but bring a packed lunch and plenty of weapons and your travel bags K now bye" with that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Then the 6 genin got up and went home without a word to each other.


End file.
